The present invention relates to a face mask. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a face mask which enables graphical material to be temporarily displayed on a user""s face whilst being easily removed.
At sporting fixtures and other major events spectators are increasingly applying graphics to their faces to show their support for a particular side or theme. Such graphics are typically applied by directly applying coloured compositions to a users face. Such make-up is time consuming to apply and may be difficult to remove.
It is an object of this invention to provide a face mask that may be easily applied and removed or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly, there is provided a face mask comprising one or more sheet of flexible material having an adhesive applied to the underside thereof being shaped and sufficiently flexible to be conformable to the face of a user when adhered thereto.
Preferably the mask covers substantially the entire face of a user and is formed in a number of sections: preferably a forehead; cheek and nose; and chin section. Graphics material may be applied to the mask during manufacture or by a user.
The mask is preferably formed of a medical tape, such as 1533 non-woven medical tape produced by 3M. Adhesive may be applied either to the entire underside of the mask or only around the periphery thereof. The adhesive is preferably an hypoallergenic pressure sensitive adhesive, such as an acrylate adhesive. The mask is preferably mounted to a removable backing strip.
There is further provided a method of decorating a face of a user comprising providing a face mask has hereinbefore described and applying the face mask to the face of a user.
The mask may be decorated by a user prior to application for be pre-decorated.